<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【搬运贴吧】【已授权】麦格洞悉一切 by jilylovestag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851693">【搬运贴吧】【已授权】麦格洞悉一切</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag'>jilylovestag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：变形课上麦格识破奸情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【搬运贴吧】【已授权】麦格洞悉一切</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>简介：变形课上麦格识破奸情。<br/>作者：metro.max<br/>译者：共看岁月燃烧<br/>原地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4944803582?share=9105&amp;fr=share&amp;unique=B960B1ACF6F718C28D1BC44FDE3A19B0&amp;st=1561138314&amp;client_type=1&amp;client_version=9.7.11&amp;sfc=copy<br/>ff地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/2999709/1/A-Professor-Student-Moment</p><p>正文<br/>-----<br/>这是詹姆·波特第三次在这节变形术课上晃过她的书桌了。一只银质的杯子在他手里熠熠生辉。莉莉翻了个白眼。他放下杯子，捻起另一只吱吱尖叫的老鼠的尾巴，他手腕轻轻晃悠着，一边吓唬着这可怜的小东西，一边小心地绕过她的书桌，走回他自己的桌子。<br/>莉莉摇了摇头，转向麦格教授站的地方，她本该在讲解他们今天练习的咒语概念的。然而，莉莉却发现一双眼睛带着浓重的笑意，打趣地看着她。<br/>“教授，这咒语”，莉莉急忙提醒道。她用魔杖轻轻点了一下她前面的小老鼠，将它变成了绿色。她满意地笑了笑，再次点了一下老鼠，将它变回原来灰暗的样子。<br/>“正确”，麦格教授爽朗地说，她转向那只挣扎的老鼠，“现在，请记住，伊万斯，挥动整条胳膊，不要仅仅只动手腕。”<br/>“好的，好的，整条胳膊”，莉莉小声嘟囔着，眼神锁定了这只老鼠。她尽最大努力清晰地念出咒语，挥舞了一下魔杖。瞬间，眼前的老鼠变成了一只吱吱叫唤、眨着眼睛的酒杯。<br/>麦格教授将魔杖轻轻一甩，把老鼠变回了原型。“你的问题是，伊万斯”，她开口说道：“你没有将所有注意力集中在这只老鼠上，你分心了。”<br/>莉莉皱了皱眉头：“都怪那个蠢货詹姆·波特”，她说，脸上流露出了难以忍受的表情。<br/>“Oh”，麦格低声咕哝道，看起来有一点不好意思：“你喜欢他，嗯？”<br/>莉莉惊诧地看向麦格教授：“喜欢他？哈！我怎么会喜欢一个冲我施恶作剧和嘲笑我的男孩呢？您看到他了，瞧瞧——他都不能让我清静一会！看在梅林的份上，他费尽心思地折腾只是为了烦我。他不喜欢我，而且我也不喜欢他。”<br/>“是的，额……那么，再试一次。”麦格教授尴尬地开口，指向那只老鼠示意道。<br/>她再次尝试了一下这个咒语，又失败了。莉莉叹了口气。这时，詹姆·波特又一次溜达过来，冲她得意的笑了笑，她愤怒的瞪了回去。<br/>“在我看来”，麦格教授停下来，看似漫不经心地说道，“波特先生，额，非常喜欢你。”<br/>“您在开玩笑，不是么？”莉莉难以置信地开口，“他喜欢那个禁欲系的阿尔米娜·劳伦斯。”她带着反感的语气说。<br/>“但据我所知，劳伦斯小姐在和格温先生约会”，麦格教授回答道，关于课程的一切都被丢到爪洼国了。<br/>“真的么？”莉莉说，她的眼睛亮了一下。“我没听说这个”，但是她迅速正襟危坐，“好吧，仅仅因为她已经在约会，并不意味着他不能喜欢她。”<br/>“稍等一下，伊万斯小姐——”麦格教授转向另一边喊道：“波特先生！如果我没有记错的话，这是你第五次走过这边了。现在你已经向我们证明了你将这个咒语掌握的多么完美，或许，如果你可以练习解咒的话，那就太好了”，她顿了一下，补了一句：“在你自己的位子上。”<br/>“马上，教授”，詹姆开心地回答说，他收起一组装饰着波特家徽的精美的高脚杯，走向他的桌子，当然没有忘了朝着莉莉和麦格教授的方向投来一个大大的笑容。<br/>“你看，伊万斯小姐”，麦格教授朝着詹姆的方向努了努头，“这就是十四岁的男孩是怎样——”<br/>“十五。”<br/>“抱歉，什么？”<br/>突然，莉莉感到十分羞窘。“只是，额……他是，呃——他是十五岁，不是十四岁。”<br/>“是的，好吧，这就是十五岁的男孩是怎样吸引女孩的目光的”，麦格教授带着一脸打趣的表情继续调侃道。<br/>莉莉不以为然地扁了扁嘴，用魔杖点了点老鼠，将它变成了其他颜色。<br/>突然，她转向麦格，看起来有点紧张：“您并不认为他吸引了我的注意力，是么？”<br/>麦格教授轻轻一笑：“伊万斯小姐，让我们回到这个魔咒学习上来吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>